


House Party

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: Octavia Street musings [8]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Summer 2000. Nick and Ilsa have been back together a couple of months, and I wondered what Ilsa and Sian would think of each other.
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert/Nick Herbert
Series: Octavia Street musings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096452
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	House Party

“Come in,” Nick said, grinning at her in the way that still turned her heart over. “I warn you, though, it’s pretty raucous already.”

Ilsa stepped in through the front door of the house he shared with three other doctors and set her handbag and the gift bag containing a bottle of red wine on the floor so she could shrug off her coat. The thumping music that could be heard from the street had spilled out when Nick opened the door. The air was thick with cigarette smoke. A cacophony of animated voices and laughter greeted her.

Nick pushed the door closed behind her and took her coat, hanging it on the peg, and then turned back to her and pulled her into his arms. “Hi,” he added, his hands curving round her waist and down over her bottom, pulling her against him, his forehead on hers and his eyes warm. “I missed you.”

Ilsa giggled, sliding her arms up round his neck. “You saw me the day before yesterday.”

“Ages ago,” he murmured, and kissed her.

Ilsa melted into him, her heart swelling with happiness. They’d only been back together a couple of months, but she was head over heels in love with him all over again. It felt as though she’d never really stopped loving him, deep down. Nick kissed her like he did everything these days, as though making up for lost time.

Eventually, when he showed no signs of stopping, she gently extricated herself, grinning up at him. Nick sighed and drew his hands back. “Sorry,” he murmured. “Got a bit carried away.”

“Save it for later,” she told him. She glanced down the hallway towards the noisy kitchen. “I brought the birthday boy a bottle of wine.”

“Ah, you didn’t have to do that,” Nick replied. “I’ve got no idea where he is. Adam!”

His housemate, already a little the worse for wear, poked his head out of the kitchen. “Nicky!”

Nick laughed. “Pissed already?” He winked at Ilsa. “He only calls me Nicky when he’s pissed,” he added.

“No, no, just enjoying being... How old am I? Twenty-six!” the other medic replied.

Ilsa moved towards him, holding out the bottle bag. “Happy birthday,” she said. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Adam grinned at her. “More the merrier,” he said. “Thank you, that’s very kind. Come and grab a drink. Everyone’s in here or in the lounge. Or the garden.”

Behind them, the doorbell rang, and Nick turned back to answer it. Ilsa found herself swept into the kitchen and introduced to a roomful of people in quick succession. Many were doctors and nurses, some not. She tried to remember all the names. A drink was pressed into her hand, and she found herself next to the sink, chatting to Mandy, a midwife.

“How come you’re here?” Mandy asked her.

“I’m Nick’s girlfriend.” Why did saying it still make her blush? “He’s Adam’s housemate.”

“Ah, I see,” Mandy replied. “Well, I know Adam through work. He’s been in obs and gynae so we’ve worked together quite a bit, but he’s moving over into fertility and early pregnancy, I think.”

“Oh, is that much retraining?” Ilsa asked politely. She wondered where Nick had got to.

“I don’t think so, it’s just the other end of the same process,” Mandy said, grinning. “But I won’t see him as much - from now on, once his job is done, mine is just starting!”

Ilsa laughed along with her. Nick had reappeared and was grabbing beers from the fridge for two more guys who had just arrived. She watched him covertly. He was so gorgeous, it took her breath away. It still didn’t seem possible that they were back together after all these years.

“What do you do?” Mandy was asking now.

“Oh, I’m a lawyer,” Ilsa replied. “Am I the only non-medic here?”

“Not by any means!” Mandy assured her. “Adam has managed to drum up some pre-uni friends. I know medical people mostly hang out with each other, but only because we have such ridiculous work hours. When your Saturday night is three o’clock in the afternoon on a Tuesday, the only other people who want to go for a beer are fellow shift workers!”

They laughed again. “Come through to the lounge,” Mandy urged. “Let me introduce you to some of the girls.”

Ilsa allowed herself to be pulled though the kitchen. They passed Nick, chatting to a knot of young doctors, and she grinned up at him as she went by, and felt his hand ghost across her waist as she passed. He touched her whenever he could these days, never passing up an opportunity to rest a hand on her arm or brush a strand of hair from her cheek.

The lounge had been decorated in true medic style, with inflated latex gloves instead of balloons, stethoscopes hung from light fittings and cardboard emesis basins used to hold snacks. Ilsa was soon absorbed into a group of women Mandy had introduced her to. She vaguely recognised Priya, a lawyer from another firm across town, and the two of them eventually worked out through much questioning that they had represented opposite sides of a case the previous year. They were soon sharing gossip from across their profession and discovering mutual contacts.

Before Ilsa knew it, over an hour had passed and her glass was empty. She made her excuses to the group and wandered back to the kitchen. There was no sign of Nick.

“Have you seen Nick? Herbert?” she asked the nearest person, another young doctor with a cigarette in his hand and a neck brace balanced on his head. She decided not to ask why.

He shrugged. “He was here a minute ago,” he replied, and Ilsa nodded. “Thanks.”

She went up the stairs to the bathroom on the first floor. Discovering it locked, she waited on the landing. She checked her phone and wondered about texting Nick, smiling to herself at how ridiculous it was that she couldn’t find him in his own house.

Glancing around, seeing no one near, she crossed to his bedroom door, knocked and pushed it open, poking her head in. No-one. He must be downstairs.

She went back and stood outside the bathroom, and was presently joined by a tall, slim woman with short blonde hair. She gave Ilsa a friendly smile. “Are you the queue?”

“I am, I’m afraid,” Ilsa said. “Haven’t been here long.”

The woman leaned back against the wall. “Doctor. Probably asleep in there,” she said, grinning.

Ilsa laughed. “Yeah,” she said. “Are you a doctor too?”

“Yup, for my sins,” the other woman replied. “You?”

Ilsa shook her head. “I’m a lawyer,” she said.

“Ooh, interesting. I went out with a lawyer for a bit last year. Pretty long hours too?”

Ilsa nodded. “It comes in phases,” she said. “We tick along, and then a big case comes up and suddenly there aren’t enough hours in the day. Plus there’s always something new to study for, some string to add to your bow.”

Her companion nodded. “Medicine can be a bit like that. I dithered for ages between psychology and immunology. I chose immunology, but...” She trailed off. “I dunno. I like it, but I’m still fascinated by what makes people tick. I might swerve into counselling or psychotherapy one day.”

Ilsa nodded politely. “Sounds interesting,” she said. “What do you do in immunology? Vaccines and stuff?”

“That’s part of it, but it’s anything that involves the immune system and problems relating to it. Autoimmune diseases, allergies, that kind of stuff.”

Ilsa nodded again. “So you’re a friend of Adam’s?”

“Yeah, I was at uni with him. How about you?”

“I’m here with Nick, he lives here. I’m his girlfriend.” Ilsa could feel herself blushing a little again. It was still too new.

“Ah!” Suddenly the other woman was gazing at her appraisingly. “I see. You’re the ex? Well, and now obviously back on, sorry.”

Ilsa blinked, taken aback. “Yeah, that’s me,” she said cautiously, wondering how on earth this woman could know that.

The blonde stuck out her hand. “I’m Sian.”

“Oh!” The penny dropped. This was the woman Nick had been dating when they’d got back together. “Um, hi. I’m Ilsa.” She shook the proffered hand, unsure how to be all of a sudden.

“Ilsa? That’s a nice name,” Sian said.

“Thanks, I like it.”

There was a small pause, and Sian grinned.

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all,” she said, and Ilsa laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you guys were back together or I could have stayed away, given you some space.”

“Um, no, no need,” Ilsa managed. “Er, how do you know we were—? Did he tell you?”

“Yeah, he, er...” Sian hesitated. “You know we dated, right?”

Ilsa nodded.

“Yeah, Adam introduced us after he and Nick moved in with the others. Well, Nick said when he broke it off with me that he’d bumped into his first girlfriend and he wanted to be available in case something could happen again,” Sian explained. “He was pretty smitten already. Weren’t you with someone?”

“Yeah, I was engaged,” Ilsa muttered. It wasn’t her proudest moment. But Sian just chuckled.

“Well, me and Nick were nothing serious,” she said. “It’s not for me, all that settling down, coupley-coupley stuff.”

She smiled. “I always got the impression that it would suit him, though,” she mused. “I’m glad you two found each other again.”

“Um, yeah.” Ilsa smiled. She liked Sian, but there was no denying this was a slightly awkward conversation.

To her relief, the bathroom door opened and its occupant, a brunette in a scarlet dress, came out. Ilsa smiled politely and went in and closed the door.

She stood and gazed at herself in the mirror above the sink. She had never given her own looks much thought since the inevitable teenage angst and experimenting with makeup. She supposed she was okay-looking. She liked her blue-green eyes, and she didn’t dislike her glasses. She sometimes wished she were taller or that her hair was a little blonder like her flatmate Claire’s. But in general she didn’t hate her appearance.

Meeting Sian, though, had given her a small stab of despair. Sian was tall, pale blonde, slim, pretty, clearly laid-back and good fun, a doctor with lots in common with Nick. Ilsa felt short and dull by comparison.

She sighed. She had no need to worry, she knew that. Nick was besotted with her. But she would have preferred his ex to be a little less gorgeous and not so...nice. She’d never met anyone else he’d been out with before, and suddenly found herself wondering if they were all as attractive as Sian, and following on from that, she wondered how many there were.

She shook her head to dispel such thoughts, and turned her attention to the reason she was here. Once she was done, she could go and find Nick.

When she stepped out of the bathroom again a few minutes later, Sian was still waiting, and took her place. Ilsa smiled at her, and then set off down the stairs.

Nick was back in the kitchen, and grinned at her as she approached, sliding an arm around her waist. “Where did you get to? Another drink?”

“Loo,” she said. “And yes, please. Where were you? I couldn’t find you a minute ago.”

“Outside, chatting to the smokers.” Nick grabbed her another glass out of the cupboard and poured her some more wine from a bottle on the kitchen counter. He turned to pass it to her.

Ilsa took it and leaned in close, sniffing him. “Have you been smoking?”

“No,” he replied, grinning, his arm creeping around her again to pull her even closer. “I won’t lie and say I never pinch the odd one, but I was rather hoping to snog you later, so I thought I wouldn’t indulge.”

Ilsa grinned up at him. “Wise move,” she said. “You can snog me any time you like, then.”

He drew her closer still, his eyes darkening as they gazed down at her. “Want to go upstairs?” he murmured.

Ilsa glanced around shyly. Everyone was busy with their own conversations. “Okay.”

Grinning, Nick took her hand and led her to the stairs. They almost bumped into Sian, who was coming back down.

“Hi!” Nick said, surprised. He glanced from Sian to Ilsa and back again. “Er, Ilsa, this is—”

“We’ve met,” Ilsa said, grinning. “Hi, Sian.”

“Hi, Ilsa,” Sian replied. “Good party,” she added to Nick, and went on past them into the kitchen.

Nick’s gaze flitted uncertainly between Ilsa and Sian’s retreating back. Ilsa giggled. “Too weird for you?”

He shrugged. “Not if it’s not weird for you.”

“Will it be weird for Sian?” Ilsa couldn’t help asking.

“Nah. She doesn’t do awkward. Never met anyone so laid-back about stuff. She just calls as she sees.”

“I got that impression.” Ilsa followed him on up the stairs, his hand warm over hers, her body tingling with anticipation. The house was loud, the music pumping. She wondered if it would be a distraction or a welcome covering noise.

“How did you two meet?” Nick was curious now.

“Queueing for the loo.”

“Ah, the meeting place for girls,” he replied, grinning down at her. They reached the landing and he pulled her across to his room. They went in and set their drinks on his bedside table, and Nick turned back and closed and locked the door.

Ilsa raised her eyebrows at him. “What exactly are you thinking is going to happen in a party full of people?”

He drew her into his arms. “I dunno. Thought we might make out for a bit, see what occurs.”

Ilsa chuckled, easing closer, pressing her hips to his. “I know exactly what you’re after.”

He pulled her against him, one hand on her bottom and the other sliding into her hair, bending his head to her neck, mouthing at her skin. “Think I could persuade you? Door’s locked.”

“All those people—” she murmured, shivering as he kissed her neck.

“They won’t hear. It’s kind of sexy, like we’re doing it in secret,” he muttered against her jaw, lips exploring. Ilsa gasped a little as his stubble scraped her gently, sparking the familiar ache of desire in her groin. She’d never been able to resist him. Not that she had tried much.

The throb of the music from the kitchen below seemed to echo in her veins as he moved back to her lips to kiss her deeply, his tongue investigating her mouth. Shuddering, she pulled him closer, her arms around his back, clinging to him. Nick rocked his hips against her and she could feel him, hard and ready for her, and she whimpered.

“Come and get into bed,” he whispered raggedly, pulling back briefly. He drew her to the bed and began to strip his shirt off.

Smiling, Ilsa dragged her top and trousers off and crawled under the duvet. Down to his boxers, Nick climbed in with her and pulled her into his arms.

“Hiding under the covers, in a houseful of people,” he murmured. “It’s like we’re eighteen again.”

“It always is,” Ilsa replied. “We really need to get our own place.”

“Mm.” He was undoing her bra already, his mouth seeking her breast. “Then we could do it on the sofa or in the kitchen.”

Ilsa giggled, then gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple. “That doesn’t sound very hygienic.”

“We’ll get a big kitchen,” he replied, and then the conversation was over as his mouth and hands continued their magic and Ilsa writhed beneath his touches, panting. She stroked every part of him she could reach, and pulled his head back up to hers to kiss him again and run her lips across to his ear, her tongue exploring. His low groan sent a rush of desire to her groin and she rocked against him.

Whispering, moaning softly, they built each other up until Nick couldn’t resist any more and slid into her with a soft gasp, feeling her clench around him. They usually had to be quiet at his house, there always seeming to be a doctor off shift asleep somewhere, but covered by the noise of the party below, he groaned his pleasure into her ear as he thrust against her in a steady rhythm, driving them both on.

Ilsa arched her back, her soft cries urging him faster until her orgasm rocked through her, her clutching hands and deep groan sending his release through him too with a long, low moan.

He slowed gradually and slumped against her, breathing hard. The party continued downstairs, voices swelling above the music and subsiding again, while peace settled over the bedroom. Nick shifted himself to lie next to her, and Ilsa cuddled in to him, her head on his shoulder, her leg over his hips, pressing her face into his neck.

Nick held her close, his breathing slowing, laying gentle kisses in her hair. It slid into his mind that it was somewhat odd to have made love to her here, in his bed in this shared house in which he had until recently spent regular time with Sian, while Sian herself was just downstairs, quite possibly only feet below them. He banished the thought and resolved to renew his flat-hunting efforts. They’d both been too busy to view anywhere together yet.

Ilsa tangled her fingers idly with his and drifted, relaxed. Her mind wandered back to her thought processes in the bathroom earlier. Curious suddenly, she hitched herself up onto one elbow and gazed down at him.

“How many women have you slept with?”

“Um, what?”

She grinned. “You heard me.”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Why do you want to know?”

She shrugged. “I just wondered.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly kept a tally.”

“But you must know.” She pressed lazy kisses to his chest, trying to get him to relax again.

“Roughly.”

Ilsa pushed herself up again, staring down at him with eyebrows raised. His cheeks were still flushed from their exertions. “Roughly? It’s that big a number?”

 _Lawyers_ , he thought. “Well, not _huge_. But, you know. I...avoided relationships for a long time after we split up. And I guess there is a bit of a hook-up culture among junior doctors.”

“Huh.” She lay back down, resting her head on his chest. “I guess I just realised how much has happened in the years we weren’t together.”

“Well, yeah. You’ve presumably slept with more guys than just Pete.” Saying it out loud, he experienced a stab of something he was pretty certain he had no right to feel. He’d been her only lover, once.

“Yeah. But not loads more.”

Silence settled. Ilsa wondered if he wanted to ask what her number was, and only wasn’t doing so because he didn’t want to divulge his. She wondered how much she even cared, and decided the answer was not much.

They drifted for a few minutes more, and she could hear Nick’s breathing settling into a steady, slow rhythm. He was going to fall asleep if they stayed here too long. She smiled to herself. She loved that she could do that to him.

She sat up. “Pass me my wine?”

Nick yawned and stretched a little, and half sat up, reaching for her wine and passing it across. He pulled himself up properly and picked up his beer. He grinned at her fondly, and she smiled back, and they sipped their drinks.

Nick glanced sideways at her. “You okay?”

She grinned. “Yeah. You?”

He gave a satisfied sigh. “Very much so. Want to go back and join the party?”

Ilsa giggled. “That might be fun. Chatting away, knowing what we’ve just been up to.”

He laughed and kissed her. “Come on, let’s get dressed. I’ll fall asleep if we stay up here.”

Ilsa grinned to herself as she reached for her clothes.

Adam pounced on them when they reappeared in the kitchen. He was a little more the worse for wear now, brandishing an unlit cigarette. “Where have you two been?”

“Around,” Nick replied vaguely, and Adam was tipsy enough to miss Ilsa’s blush. He leaned in conspiratorially.

“What d’you reckon,” he asked with a wink, “my chances are with Eric?” He nodded towards a young black man in jeans and a colourful T-shirt, just heading out of the kitchen door with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his hand.

Nick chuckled. “That explains this,” he said, waving at the cigarette held delicately between Adam’s fingers. “I thought you didn’t like them?”

Adam grinned a little lopsidedly. “Yeah, I’m hoping I won’t actually have to light it,” he giggled. “But, you know. Needs must.”

Nick rolled his eyes fondly. “Going to make your move?”

“Maybe.” Adam paused, his hand in the air holding the cigarette, thinking. “How do I look?”

“Like someone very deliberately posing with a cigarette,” Nick said drily, and Ilsa laughed.

“Fuck off,” Adam muttered good-naturedly, still grinning. “Think he’ll be impressed?”

Nick shrugged. “I think he’ll work out you’re trying to make an impression. Will that do?”

Adam laughed, unperturbed. “As long as it does the trick! I’ll take him a beer and see how I get on. Wish me luck! I have to get at least a snog tonight, it’s my birthday. Rude not to.” He grabbed two beers from the sink and followed Eric outside.

Nick chuckled fondly as they watched him go. “He’s incorrigible,” he said.

“Think he’s got a chance?” Ilsa asked, smiling.

“Maybe. He’s certainly not shy about making his interest known, so Eric is unlikely to miss the cues.”

Ilsa grinned. “Well, I hope he does get his birthday snog.”

Nick laughed. “Another drink?”

She nodded. “Are you trying to get me drunk? I’m quite tipsy already.”

“Maybe I want to have my wicked way with you again later. You staying?”

“Yeah, I told Claire I’d see her tomorrow. She’s out with some of the guys from work tonight.”

“Ah, sorry you’re missing that to be here.”

Ilsa shrugged. “Yeah, well, Pete was going, so... Not such a bad thing I’m missing it.”

Pete had been her fiancé until Nick had reappeared in her life a few months ago.

“Are things awkward between you?” Nick felt a touch of guilt at how little he cared about Pete. The other guy was probably a nice enough chap, but Ilsa was his now and he was fiercely glad of it.

Ilsa pulled a face. “He’s not as laid back about it as Sian, let’s just say,” she replied. “But, you know, I hurt him.”

Nick shrugged, trying to look like he felt bad about that and also casting around for a change of subject. “Claire seeing anyone else?”

“Not since Corm left. She’s not particularly looking, I don’t think. She quite likes her freedom.”

“Let’s get some more drinks. I’m going to pop up to the loo.”

Ilsa smiled. “I’ll pour.”

Nick kissed her lightly, lingering a little, his arm sliding around her. He would never tire of being able to kiss her again whenever he wanted to. The last two months had been like a dream that he never wanted to wake from. He couldn’t believe, now, that he’d lived without her for so long.

Ilsa freed herself with a giggle and went to refill her glass. Nick grinned and headed upstairs.

Wine topped up, Ilsa wandered through to the living room again. The room was crowded and she skirted the edge a little, vaguely wondering where Mandy and Priya were. Instead she found herself suddenly next to Sian, who grinned at her.

“Getting noisy!” she said, as someone turned the music up.

Ilsa nodded. “It is. And I’m a bit drunker than I realised,” she confided, waving her glass a little.

Sian grinned again and clinked her glass to Ilsa’s. “Me too. Not a proper party otherwise. Us doctors don’t get to let our hair down much. Not together, anyway.”

Ilsa giggled, and Sian peered at her. “What?”

Ilsa hesitated, but the devil on her shoulder was a little tipsy too. She winked. “Well, presumably you and Nick managed.”

Sian laughed. “Yeah, but not as often as I’d have liked.” She glanced towards the door, and lowered her voice a little. “I’m glad you two found each other again. You look great together, and he seems content.”

Ilsa ducked her head a little shyly. “I hope so. I am.”

Sian nudged her. “He definitely is, you can see it. He’s completely besotted.” She smiled. “He’s a lovely guy, and we had a good time, but we were only drifting along. I don’t want anything serious from a guy, so it wasn’t ever going to work out long-term between us. I’m glad I lost him to you. You’re so ace together.”

Ilsa pulled a wry face. “I didn’t intend to steal him off anyone.”

Sian laughed. “That’s not what I meant. And you didn’t. He finished things with me just so there could be a possibility.”

She paused, and they grinned at one another, and then Sian giggled too. “I shall miss...certain things, though. Like those hands, for one. You’re a lucky so-and-so.” She winked.

Ilsa sniggered into her wine. “Yeah, he does have rather delicious hands. Skilled doctor-y hands.”

“Hah! Love it,” Sian chortled. “Doctory hands.” She stretched her free hand out in front of her. “Wonder if I have doctory hands too.”

Ilsa nodded. “I guess you must do,” she said decidedly. “Goes with the territory.”

“What does?” Nick had appeared at her other side, beer in hand. Ilsa squeaked a little, blushing, and Nick looked curiously from one to the other.

“Doctory hands,” Sian said airily, grinning at him. “It’s the skill, you see. Hmm, maybe I need to date a surgeon next.”

Nick laughed. “The really skilled ones are all in their fifties, though,” he retorted.

“Then I might need to conduct a field test. See if age and experience make up for a lack of youthful vigour,” Sian replied with a wink. Ilsa was giggling helplessly now.

“Is there nothing you doctors won’t discuss?”

“There’s nothing Sian won’t discuss,” Nick said ruefully, and Sian grinned, unperturbed.

“Anyway, guess what,” Nick went on, turning to Ilsa. “I peeked outside while I was grabbing my beer. Adam got his birthday snog.”

“Aw, lovely!” Ilsa cried. “Wow, that was quick, though. He didn’t mess about.”

Sian chuckled fondly. “He doesn’t,” she replied. Finding her glass empty, she set it down on a nearby table. “Right, that’s me. I’m quite tipsy, and some of us have to work tomorrow. I’m off home for a few mugs of tea before bed.”

She hesitated, and then leaned to kiss Ilsa’s cheek. “It was nice to meet you,” she said warmly, giving her arm a little squeeze.

Surprised, Ilsa kissed her back. “You too.”

Sian grinned up at Nick. “And I’ll see you at work,” she said, offering him the briefest of air kisses near his cheek. “I’m off to say goodnight to the birthday boy, if I can untangle him from his latest squeeze. Make sure he gets some sleep.”

Nick laughed. “I’m not sure how much sleep he’s planning on, but he’s got tomorrow off. I can try! See you soon.”

With a grin and a wave, Sian was gone.

Smiling softly, Ilsa slid her arm around Nick and leaned in to him, pressing herself to him. “I like Sian.”

“Yeah, she’s cool.” His arm pulled her closer against him.

“I’d prefer it if she wasn’t so beautiful, though.”

Nick looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. “Why?”

Ilsa shrugged. “Well, you know. Hard not to compare myself.”

He pulled her into his arms properly and leaned down to kiss her. “You have nothing to worry about,” he murmured. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever met. You bowled me over the first time I met you, and again six years later when I hadn’t seen you in years. You’re the sexiest woman in any room.”

She giggled. “You’re just saying that.”

“I mean it,” he replied, nudging his hips to hers. “Want to come back to bed and I’ll prove it?”

Ilsa gazed up at him. “Already?”

He grinned, shameless. “Always.”

She took a shuddering breath. “Then let’s go.”

Nick kissed her, and then drew back and took her hand, leading her back to the stairs.


End file.
